Revan
Revan is an active player on POTCO. He was the founder of the Ancient Empire. He used to be the GM of Pirate Council Guild. The Guild gave him a chance at an empire, a chance of ruling the seas, but he quit the guild and turned away. He did this because he knew the pirate lords were the rulers of the seas. Later, he started to regret his choice, trying to take control of the Caribbean, he started the Ancient Empire. Empire Civil War Revan wanted to take over the seas, but the pirates formed an alliance from pirates around the world. Revan didn't like this, he didn't like this one bit. So, he put his officers to the test by challenging them to guilding 50 people a day. They started a war, they called this war, the Empire Civil War. Apprentices Nihilus lvl 49 (mastered all except Sword) Character Notoriety: 50 Sword: Mastered Gun: Mastered Doll: Mastered Dagger: Mastered Grenades: Mastered Voodoo Staff: Mastered Cannon: Mastered Sailing: Mastered I'm pretty proud that i have a mastered everything ... Keeping a low profile Revan is the Dark Lord of the Ancient Empire, but he has a second life too. This life is a Bounty Hunter. His suit gives him a bullet proof vest, a grapple hook, a hand shooter, and a protective helmet immune to explosions and gunfire. Home Island/Guild Base Padres Del Fuego, Deep in the Catacombs Guild Enemies/Enemies All who choose to oppose Revan scheduled to be captured and tortured, Slappy is on top of the list. Abilities Devour Curse, several other voodoo curses/spells. Alliances Jolly Roger and his crew. Davy Jones and his crew. Anti-Slappy ( a guild founded by some Slappy Hater). Description Revan is an ancient Dark Lord, he is described wearing a skull mask, dark hood and robes, and darkness following him (meaning that bad luck happens to anything that lays eyes on him). Life before the War Before the war when Revan was a Voodoo apprentice, Sandra Tew was his mentor. Sandra taught Revan everything she knew till he was a master. But after learning many spells, he became obsessed with the dark arts of voodoo. His hunger for power lead him towards the dark side, giving him the devour spell. The spell is used to devour the souls of the living, giving Revan all the victim's power. Quotes He had a chance at ruling the seven seas, a chance of peace in the Caribbean. But, he turned away. The Pirate Council all started fighting each other, like beasts. It does not matter what happened to him after. - Revan's arch nemisis: Slappy You will have gone from the Dark Lord of the Ancient Empire himself, to the savior of the seven seas. - Sandra Tew The Dark Side has clouded your mind, you killed my master years ago. - Sandra after Revan asking her where her master was. I remembered the first time we faught when i was your apprentice, now i am the master! Only that master of evil Revan! - Sandra and Revan in their final battle. You underestimate my power! - Revan to Slappy You killed my father, now i am going to avenge him. No, your father lives. The truth is ... I am your father! - Revan joking around with Slappy ... cant believe he fell for it! Someone stole my War Frigate by cheating in poker. If you could help get it back, I'd gladly give you 200,000. 300,000, No less. 250,000! No deal ... - throws bomb - Revan and Jolly Roger Category:Pirates Category:POTCO